megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Magma Dragoon
}} Magma Dragoon, known as in Japan, is a Dragon-based Maverick who appears in Mega Man X4. Once a member of the 14th Special Unit he betrayed the Maverick Hunters, becoming a Maverick himself, all for a chance to duel with X and Zero. Under the promise of obtaining what he desired most, he followed Sigma's orders and sabotaged the power generator of the floating colony, Sky Lagoon causing it to crash onto the city below it. This not only killed probably thousands of innocent civilians, but resulted in Repliforce (who were on patrol in the area at the time) being blamed for the incident, pushing General into starting a bid for Reploid independence which in turn was viewed as a coup d'etat by the Maverick Hunters. When defeated, he apologizes for his actions, stating how he had always dreamed of fighting X/Zero, and that "a mysterious man" offered him that chance, which he simply could not refuse. Strategy X can defeat him easily with Double Cyclone. Zero on the other hand will have a much harder time, and will have to get creative in order to damage him with the Raijingeki. When encountering him, if the player can manage to bring the Ride Armor with close to full health, it may be possible to defeat Magma Dragoon before the Ride Armor is destroyed. Otherwise, probably the safest (but still dangerous) strategy is to cling to the right wall as much as possible only coming down to attack or to possibly avoid a Shoryuken. If on the ground the player will have to either dash or jump over his Hadoukens. When he hunches over and opens his mouth he's preparing to unleash a long stream of fire; this can be avoided by jumping over him, by climbing up the wall, or if playing as X and have gained the Force Armor Leg Parts from Web Spider's stage, hover. Dragoon will also perform a flaming downward kick, which is easily avoided by dashing under him. When his heatlh is down to half, Dragoon will rear back and roar, causing large fire balls to rain down from the ceiling; afterwards he will continue on with his normal attack patterns. Most bosses show the ability that the player will gain during the battle. For X, his Rising Fire is a fusion between Dragoon's Hadoken and Shoryuken. Zero's Ryuenjin is very similar to the Shouryuken as well, as he nearly does an uppercut action with his Z-Saber. Data Stage description: Dragoon of the 14th unit is a traitor. Locate and bring him back to Hunter H.Q.. Stage enemies Enemies in Magma Dragoon's stage, the Volcano. *Batton Bone B81 *Giga Death *Metall D2 *Prominence *Raiden *Spiky Mk-2 Dialogues When Playing as X X: You're Dragoon from the 14th unit! Dragoon: This isn't good, X! That Maverick just destroyed the power reactor! X: What?! Then the Sky Lagoon will... come crashing into the ground! Dragoon: It's too late, X! It's time I made my escape. I suggest you do the same... don't do anything reckless on the way out, okay? X: The city below will become a sea of flames. Many people will perish... I have no choice but to escape from here and head to the city below! Dragoon: X... You've arrived. X: Dragoon! Why did you betray the H.Q.!? Dragon: Heh... You'll have to defeat me first. X: But... We're allies! Dragoon: ... You're so naive. ... Listen closely. I let the Sky Lagoon fall! And I'd do it again! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! X: No! Those were innocent people! You're not Dragoon! Just a Maverick! Dragoon: You got that right! Power up X! It's time you showed me what you can do! Dragoon: ... You... are... strong... X... X: Such a waste... Why Dragoon? Dragoon: ... Always... wanted... to fight... you. ...Then ...he ... appeared ... and X: He appeared? Who?! Dragoon: ...told me to work for Repliforce. To goad you into fighting... X: You did it just so you could fight me? Dragoon: ... was worth it... for a final duel... X: Dragoon!!! When Playing as Zero Zero: Dragoon!? You're in the 14th unit. Why...? Dragoon: This doesn't look good, Zero! That Maverick took out the power! Zero: What! Then the Sky Lagoon will... come crashing into the ground! Dragoon: Yes... and destroy the entire city. Zero: We have to do something! Dragoon: It's too late. I must escape now. You'd best do the same, Zero... Zero: Damn! If the Sky Lagoon falls... it will be disastrous! There's no time... I'm going down! Dragoon: Zero... It's really you! Zero: Why did you betray us?! Dragoon: ......... Zero: Answer me, Dragoon! Dragoon: I have no answer for you my friend. Zero: Dragoon! Dragoon: ...I ...wanted ...to ... defeat... you... ...Then ..he ...appeared... Zero: He? Who!? Dragoon: ...He ...told me... he'd give me power.. only if I worked... for Repliforce... Zero: ...What!? Dragoon: I couldn't... refuse the offer... Sorry Zero... Zero: ...Dragoon!!! Trivia *The battle with Dragoon is the first time in the series where players are allowed to bring a Ride Armor into the battle. *Magma Dragoon is the first Maverick in the X series to be based on a mythological or fantasy creature. *He is thought to be a tribute to the Street Fighter series, using both "Hadouken" and "Shoryuken". *The bead structure around Magma Dragoon's neck is similar to the prayer beads worn by the Street Fighter character Akuma. *There is a small plate under Dragoon's chest, which bears the "Heavenly Sky" symbol (天), the same symbol also appears on Akuma's back. *A digitized emulation of him appears as the boss of the training stage in Mega Man X5. If external cheating devices are used, it is found he has a weakness, that being the Spike Ball (If you use it, he acts as if he was hit with Double Cyclone, you can even see Double Cyclone flying around him, like in Mega Man X4.). *In Mega Man X8, when Zero has the K-Knuckle equipped, his Enkoujin is changed to a move which is a downwards fire kick, which is a move Dragoon preformed in Mega Man X4. The move originally belongs to Akuma from the Street Fighter series. *Magma Dragoon's descriptive screen after selecting him on the stage select screen is the only time the Maverick Hunters are referred to as the "Irregular Hunters" in an American version of an X title. *Despite having a desire to fight X or Zero, Dragoon's demeanor is different depending on who it is; he seems cold and hateful towards X, while maintaining a friendly respect for Zero. Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X4 bosses Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Fire Mavericks Category:Mythological Mavericks Category:Reptile Mavericks